


The Cat’s Curse

by Copitix



Category: Naruto
Genre: CatGirl!Sakura, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I'm new here halp, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, This Is STUPID, Yes this is the cat girl trope your mother warned you about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copitix/pseuds/Copitix
Summary: Sakura is struck by a form altering jutsu, yet the consequences of her new wild behavior are left to Kakashi to deal with. Maybe he is a cat guy after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid, and just a dumb idea I needed to get out of my head. Still, enjoy if you can, there's not to late to close this.

The Cat’s Curse

 

“Well, it is a shame” sighed an old lady petting the soft fur of a kitten in her lap, the little one gave a soft yawn as the wise grey eyes of the woman stared an a crystal ball in front of her “She could had been the perfect match for that stubborn Uchiha boy” the cat jumped as she inched closer to better look at the picture. 

A young woman, bright pink hair, settled between two men, a blond, loud one, the kyubi jinchuriki if her old mind was not mistaken, and a raven haired Uchiha, the last of his kind. She was laughing carefree as she took another sip at her cup of sake, unaware of the fact that she was being observed by the ancient Nekobaa herself. The old woman let out an exasperated noise similar to a hiss, she was too old to play matchmaker, the last time she did something similar was to open the eyes of that boulder-head Fugaku to confess to her sweet grand niece Mikoto-chan, but things were different now. But still, she'll be damned if she let the last of the Uchiha flick out of existence without trying, is the least she could do for so many years of partnership. 

The old woman smirked through her wrinkled face, oh she knew exactly the trick to make any man fell prey to a pretty woman, no one has been able to refuse the pull of this jutsu until now, and even if the Uchiha boy was a stern and inflexible as the last time she saw him, well at least the show would be fun to watch. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Please tell me this is not happening “ groaned Tsunade as she pinched the bridge of her nose in a attempt to not break anything, Shizune was holding TonTon in her arms trying not to let out either a whimper or a laugh at the situation. 

In front of the Hokage desk, the entire infamous Team 7 was sulking in front of her, well at least Naruto, Sasuke had his eternal frown and Kakashi had his face buried in one of the Icha Icha tomes, giggling about something he read. Her precious student, the successor of her byakugō, her pride and joy, Sakura Haruno was now sitting in front of the desk in the form of a peach colored mewling kitten. No, scratch that, a high pitch screaming kitten who looked as angry as if she were human. 

“Spit it out, what happened?” she made a wince as she took out the bottle of sake from her not so secret cabinet, in front of her Naruto was rambling and moving his arms in an attempt to explain, the Uchiha just shrugged and, after her not so subtle raise of her eyebrow, Kakashi put the book down “ We were having lunch, and then she turned into a cat, tried to gouge Sasuke eyes out and, after we - he coughed not looking at Sakura- subdue her, we came here”

The blonde reclined back in her chair and made a gesture to urge Sakura to approach, the girl promptly compelled, not without giving a nasty glare to her team “Sakura-chan don't give us that look! We did not turn you into a cat, I swear ttebayo! “ whined Naruto “ At least I didn't! “ he added side eyeing his best friend. 

“Why would I turn Sakura in a cat you dobe?” countered Sasuke with an annoying sigh, at her mention from the voice of the Uchiha, Sakura spine arched and her fur stood in point with a low growl. Tsunade made a soothing noise and petted her back until she relaxed, then she looked at Sasuke with could only be described with a shit eating grin “Actually, this might be your fault , not directly though, but still you're and indirect responsable “

Naruto did not miss a beat to tease and made fun of the dark haired man, claiming “in how much trouble he was” the other one just looked plain angry and confused. Kakashi's bored eyes inspected Tsunade’s amusement while with a strong grip she was stopping Sakura of ripping Sasuke’s throat of with her new razor blade claws “You seen very relaxed at this, Hokage-sama”

She batted her hand dismissively at his direction “Oh cut the Hokage crap Kakashi, you'll took the title away from me in a couple of weeks “ she took a sip from her sake, petting Sakura’s fur “ And yes, this situation isn't as terrible as it seems “ she half grinned through another sip of her drink “ It's more like the failed attempt of an old friend to help the Uchiha, either that of she felt the need of a good laugh at our expenses, either way, this seems like mission for you three idiots”

“What did ya mean granny? What kinda mission?” well, obviously the knucklehead blond would pick up the word mission while wrestling Sasuke in the middle of her office, thank the sages she won't have to put up with this anymore. She looked at the stern boy by his side. “Did the name Nekobaa rings any bells to you?”

The last Uchiha did not bother to hide a wince and a groan this time “Why does that old hag want anything to do with Sakura?” 

“That's not important, what does matters is that you go to her and convince her to retire the jutsu from her” immediately Tsunade had her commanding voice, the one that put any shinobi spine straight in a second “ You and Naruto would go to her place, I don't trust you capable of convincing her by yourself , that's why I'm sending you two together , I don't want my pupil to turn into a cat forever, he can talk to her into giving in, if there's anyone that can do that is Naruto”

“Shall I go with them Hokage-sama?” muttered the Copy Ninja with his eyes glued once again to his beloved book, absolutely sure he would be assigned to be their captain. 

“Actually, you'll be staying here, taking care of Sakura” before he had a chance to argue she added “She won't be in this form for so long, but we have a representative from the Daimyo coming to check on our military state and I can't have my best kunoichi walking around looking like…” she paused, grimacing while looking at Sakura “ Well, you'll see for yourself soon, she won't leave the confinement of your apartment until she's back to normal”

“Why it has to be my apartment?” Kakashi anything but whined at the prospect of a cat in his house, even if it was more or less his student inside.

Tsunade crossed her arms, already exasperated with Kakashi's attitude “Because Sakura’s shares an apartment with Ino, and I don't want anyone getting wind of this issue” she massaged her temples at the dumbfounded look of the three males in front of her “You guys know nothing about her don't you?”

“Oi granny don't be mean, I knew she didn't live with her parents anymore, but she didn't tell me that she moved with Ino!” Naruto promptly jumped to defend himself before looking at Sakura with pleading eyes “Sakura-chan why you didn't told us??”

The kitten shrugged as she would do as a human just before giving a death glare with her viridian eyes“ I did, but you didn't pay attention to me because you were fighting over something stupid with Sasuke, and Kakashi was already 4 hours late to our meeting that day, he wouldn't possibly knew, honestly, I'm surrounded by a bunch of morons, even after the war you guys haven't matured one bit”

The three shinobi had the decency to look half ashamed as Tsunade let out a boisterous laugh “What happened to you three? Cat's got your tongue? “ then she returned her gaze at her transformed pupil “Good to see that the effects are wearing quickly”

The raven haired man grunted in annoyance as he side eyed Sakura “Why is she more angry than usual? She attacked me earlier when she just transformed”. Naruto quickly nodded behind him “Yeah yeah! She didn't even call teme ‘Sasuke-kun’ or called Kakashi-sensei right now !”

“It's part of the jutsu effect, the parts of her personality that reflect those of a cat would be enhanced during it's duration” she scratched her protege behind her fuzzy ears, she letting out a pleasant purr “Cats are very sincere animals, if they don't like you they'll let you know one way or another, in this case, this removes Sakura’s filters, apparently” her honey eyes zeroed in Sasuke “Cats also have a great memory, they'll remember those who harm them, maybe that's why her first reaction after seeing you was defend herself”

There was a sudden but very awkward silence in the room, but Tsunade didn't acknowledge it, if the Uchiha felt bad and guilty then good for it, but she clapped her hands promptly to dissipate it, she had a village to run and a team to send away. 

“Seeing this facts, Naruto and Sasuke would go searching for Nekobaa to dispel the jutsu, you have two weeks before the effects of it turn extremely unpleasant for everyone” she remarked the last part giving a knowing look at Sakura and then Kakashi “ Kakashi, you would be in charge of taking care of my student, she cannot leave the area of your apartment until the effects are completely gone, use whatever method necessary, I am being clear?”

The four of them nodded in agreement, and swiftly parted their separate ways. Once again alone with Shizune, Tsunade turned to gaze out of the window, in which the Copy Nin could be seen walking the street with a ball of pink fur up his neck, she let out a low snicker. 

“Are you sure is wise to let Sakura with male company during this time? ” the brunette asked a little bit concerned. The blonde just sat again with a dismissive bat of her hand and a huge smirk on her face “ I don't know if it's wise, but I'm sure it's gonna be really amusing, Shizune”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ma, Sakura-chan, could you stop doing that? It feels weird” Kakashi was walking home, Tsunade made very clear that Sakura could not be seen nor could be out his home during this weird jutsu, and to avoid uncomfortable stares at a pink cat following him, his ex student was now perched at the nape of his neck, under the flask jacket, her little paws lightly scratching his shirt, kneading it “You're gonna ruin my clothes” he half moaned feigning sadness. 

“I'm just trying to find a comfortable position you big baby” well, apparently her personality was intact, besides being a cat, it was the same retort he could expect from Sakura “Besides is not like your uniforms are intact, just yesterday I saw you walking with a big hole in your.. ”

“Thank you for reminding me to buy new clothes Sakura, always caring for your old sensei” he interrupted quickly, and he had thought nobody saw the result of Guy’s most recent competition “Why didn't you told me? “

She shrugged with a happy purr, obviously having fun messing with him “What can I say? Is not every day that you catch the Great Copy Ninja flashing his Icha Icha underwear to the village”

He grunted burying his face deeper in his book “ Remember those times when you used to respect me?”

“Oh yeah, those 5 seconds before that eraser hit your head were truly memorable”

“I'm not gonna stand here being mocked by a thing that weighs less than my kunai holder” he chastised deciding not to pay attention, more because people were staring at him talking alone than being really hurted, Sakura giggled and fell silent, her low purring being the only sound all the way home. 

One inside the apartment, Sakura jumped from his back, landing perfectly in front of the coffee table in the living room, her small pink head tilted to the side eyeing him. Kakashi did the same “What now? Should I fetch you some yarn to play?” he teased with an eye crease, Sakura just scoffed, an unusual cute sound now that she was a kitten and headed straight to his kitchen “Don't be silly, I'm gonna do the same thing I do when I come here”

He groaned inwardly, preparing himself for the scold. Sakura managed to come to his home to make sure he had actual food in his fridge and not just some cheap take out. He might be low on vegetables, and probably meat, and dairy. And perhaps he was fucked. Kakashi was already picturing how to calm her when he found his ex student, sitting in front of the fridge, her tail moving furiously in her back. He grinned wide behind his mask. 

“What's the matter Sakura-chan” he lowered himself, almost squatting, to be at her level. He had the common sense to hide his amusement at her predicament. She gave him a nasty glare from the side, her voice low with a threatening growl, well threatening to anyone besides him “Open the door Kakashi” she ordered.

The silver haired man stood up and walked to his sofa before throwing himself on top of it “Look, I could give in and open the door, but we both know what's in there” more like the lack of it he heard her grunt “ or I could summon Pakkun and the boys to go buy some groceries”

Sakura seemed to ponder his answers but after a couple of second she nodded with a sigh “Well there's no use to nag you if you don't even feel bad about it” in a swift movement she jumped onto his lap “Call them, but make sure they don't try to eat me”

In a blink three dogs puffed into existence in his living room, Pakkun, Shiba, and Bisuke. The grumpy pug did the dog equivalent to raise an eyebrow as soon as he noticed the pink fur ball on him.

“Hope you don't intend to replace us with that Boss, cats don't suit you” he deadpanned scratching his ear, while the other two sniffed thoroughly at Sakura, quickly recognizing her chakra signature. 

“Good to see you too Pakk” grumbled the pinkette while Shiba muzzled her and Bisuke was trying to doggy kiss her “Stop you two! You gotta get me all wet!”

“If you felt you needed a makeover there was no need to go to such extremes girlie” teased the pug “Yet I have to admit that the tail and ears suit you” the other two just quipped that Sakura was still the cutest while they fawned over her. 

Kakashi smiled under his mask, all his ninken liked his ex students, but Bisuke and Shiba loved Sakura the most, mostly because of an overdose of belly rubs and jerky treats, even Pakkun was more willing to listen to Sakura than anyone else in Team 7, except him of course. They certainly looked very cute, his battle roughed canine summons and his little pink kunoichi kitten. He allowed himself to enjoy the moment before catching the boys attention with a soft cough. 

“You can play with her later” the droopy puppy eyes almost made him regret interrupting, almost “As you can see Sakura was put under some sort of weird jutsu, and I need to keep an eye on her, Shiba and Bisuke will go buy some food, Pakkun, I'll need you to sneak in her apartment and grab some of her stuff” he averted his gaze to her to catch Sakura playing with the puff of hair in Shiba’s head, if cats could blush he was sure she would be cherry red judging by the panicked embarrassment in her eyes, he gave her a soft eye crease “Anything specific you'll need?”

“Umm clothes, like t-shirts and pants, I only have a couple of spares here “ she casted her eyes down, looking at everything but them, before clearing her throat “ Underwear and, maybe some medical books? I was supposed to perform some surgeries next week but apparently that's impossible now” she lamented while flexing her new toe beans “But I guess it won't hurt to keep reading the procedure for the future”

The ninken nodded “We got you girl, we'll be back soon Boss” said Pakkun before puffin out of existence. As soon as they were gone, Kakashi stretched all over the length of the couch, startling Sakura. 

“Hey! A warning next time? I was sitting there” she protested looking at him as angry as a cat could look, he couldn't take her seriously like that, so he just shrugged with a half grin “Oh you know Sakura-chan, old people like me need to accommodate whenever we can or our backs will suffer so much, and you were sitting on this old man legs so I need a rest” one of his usual answers will do, so he decided it was time to pick up his disturbed reading and took out Icha Icha Tactics from his pocket. 

He half expected for her to scoff and retreat to some part of his home, she always disliked his habit of reading Jiraya’s work at all times and usually found some way to let herself comfortable without disturbing him. This time he felt her jump on top of his chest, angry peridot eyes staring right at him, with a scrunched little nose too. He could had blushed, she was being awfully adorable lately, he could totally picture that same expression with her usual human face, pouty lips and all. 

“You are supposed to take care of me, not read filthy things while I'm here!” the pinkette stammered at him, her fuzzy paws kneading his chest as stating a claim on him. He sighed and brought a hand up to pet the back of her head, almost instantly she sagged against him, purring low, albeit with a tiny frown “Stop doubting your old sensei so much, I'm pretty sure I could keep an eye on you and read Icha Icha, you Naruto and Sasuke survived while on my watch didn't you?” he teased watching her surrender to his touch, vaguely aware that as a human she was also fairly touch sensitive, always hugging or hitting depending on her mood, he just brushed the random thought aside. 

“Well, barely”she scoffed but made her way to snuggle against his neck, just perfect to not obstruct his view on the book “Let's see what is all this fuss about, it can't be that good” he heard her mumble. Kakashi just shrugged and kept petting her back. 

It was oddly relaxing, he sprawled in his couch, reading his favorite book, a kitten purring on top of him. He would usually had his hand down to idly scratch one of his ninken, yet this was different. It was still Sakura with him right now. 

He could feel her gasp or stiff at certain parts of the book, his sensitive nose catching her distinctive smell of antiseptics and strawberries. A part of his brain claimed that he should we worried about how familiar he was with those particular traits of her, or how he didn't complain more earlier about being stuck with a cat transformed Sakura. But it seemed just natural, he spend great part of his time with her, and everyone in his team really, yet Sakura was the most present in his life, now that he thought about it. 

She made sure he had food in his fridge, always checked on him after missions even if he wasn't notably injured, helped him with the menials paperwork of his unavoidable ascend as Hokage, because he hated that with a passion. She even had spare clothes in his closet and a mint colored toothbrush in his bathroom for Sages sake! He could had panicked in this moment, his creeping fear of closeness coming right to him. But suddenly he felt his chest rumble with the powerful steady sound of Sakura purring on him. He held a breath. 

Kakashi didn't knew much about cats, but purring always meant happiness, closeness, feeling safe. And now adding that she was sleeping without a care in the world. She felt comfortable with him, she trusted him to keep her safe. That outweighed his fear in a second. 

He absent-mindedly saw his summons appear, he heard Pakkun murmuring something that sounded awfully smug, but he was feeling rather drowsy to catch what was. He drifted to sleep thinking about pink, home and green eyes staring at him lovingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo I made it! Yay for me

Kakashi Hatake was not a heavy sleeper by any counts, no ninja worth its two cents could afford being so deep in slumber they could not prepare immediately for battle, yet the rays of sun leaking through his window stated that in fact was very late in the morning and he slept like a log. He half grunted while trying to stretch his body when he noticed two things. One, there was something on top of him, more specifically all over him, and two, that thing was pretty much female if the fruity scent was anything to go by. 

Then suddenly all the memories of the previous day hitted full force against him. The “thing” must be Sakura, his kitten-transformed kunoichi, he could not believe he fell asleep reading Icha Icha but between the warm of his sofa and her soft purring he must had let the slumber took him by surprise. He lifted the book out off his face expecting to find a panther-size pink cat, buy what he found almost made him scream. 

A very human, very naked Sakura was on top of him. Her head nested just above his collar letting him feel her soft and deep sleepy breaths, on top of her head her usual pink locks but this time accompanied by two pointed cat ears. So the jutsu was not completely dispelled yet. Kakashi never experienced fear and arousal so weirdly mixed in his entire life. His logical brain was telling him to get a grip for fucks sake! No, no, erase the world fuck, he would not be thinking about that with Sakura on top of him, she was his ex student, a dear friend, and she could easily splat him on the wall if she caught him doing something inappropriate. 

On the other hand, the part of his brain nurtured by Jiraya’s novels, was utterly delighted to feel such a soft warm body pressed against him in such a way. Her toned yet slender arms perfectly placed at his sides, her hands grabbing his shirt as to dwell in his body heat. Checking where his extremities were placed he found out that their legs where intertwined, letting almost no way for him to move without waking her up. He almost choked up at last when he noticed the hand he had yet to move, placed comfortably at the small part of her back, his traitorous body moved the offending appendage before he could notice, just to find two perfect dimples above her hips. He went completely rigid, he was going to die, Sakura would totally kill him when she woke up. 

And as a dreadful joke of fate, she began to stir awake. She stretched her back, bending in such an angle he had a perfect view of her toned bubble butt, even with a long pink tail starting above, at least if he were going to die he would die with a nice view, told the lecherous part of his brain. She returned to her previous position and nuzzled his neck again before slowly opening her eyes to stare at him directly. 

At first her pupils were just two black slits engulfed by sea foam irises, giving her an unsettling predatory look, but as she adjusted to the light the pupils gained more territory, being almost as wide as to devour the green part. He knew little about cats, but those eyes meant nothing but trouble and a shiver went down his spine. 

Against all expectations she smiled with a mischievous grin, licking her bottom lip so so slowly, her eyes still zeroed on him, not caring about her nudity “Ummm, Kakashi” she all but purred against the shell of his ear, pressing her body even more closely if that was even possible. He didn't realize that his name could sound so deliciously sinful from her mouth. 

Kakashi mind slapped himself to get out of his stupor, kami knows what's gotten in her but surely his luck won't last that much, he turned his head to the side and relocated the Icha Icha book in his face for extra protection as he coughed to get her attention.

“Morning Sakura-chan” he said as nonchalantly as his voice could, even with a tight knot forming in his throat “It's good to see you so comfortable, but I think you'll rather like to eat breakfast with something on”

As soon as those words were out of his mouth she jolted up like a spring, a loud gasp, a cloud of smoke and the sound of his door slamming were the signal to know that the coast was clear now. He sprawled in relief against the sofa. Once he stretched the stiffness of sleep out of him properly, without pink haired naked women around him this time thank you very much, he moved to the kitchen, he better had this breakfast ready if he wanted to appease Sakura's rage after that. 

The next minutes he spent making breakfast, something simple, just miso soup and toast with eggs on top, he mused about that early incident. He should be mortified to be in this situation with her ex student, but the incredible part was that he was not. Sakura was not the same scrawny twelve year old, and he was just her teacher for what? Six months? A year tops?She was a fully grown kunoichi now. Maybe he was telling himself all of that to feel less guilty for the fact that he was falling for her, even since the war, when she finally showed the world what she was capable of, when she punched God's mother herself in the head, his mind gravitated towards her at any mentions of affection. Maybe, just maybe, he won't mind falling prey, or chasing after this kitty. 

Kakashi shook his head “Get a grip Hatake, she's fourteen years younger than you, she won't fall for a broken old man” he mumbled under his breath “Icha Icha is getting up your head” he sighed. 

“What's getting on who's head?”

For a second time in his life his ninja senses failed, but at least this time he didn't react to it. She totally sneaked up on him, another cat thing to add. He eyed curious her new kitten ears, and even raised a hand to flick one, totally not ignoring her question. She just batted his hand with a scoff and immediately her ears were down in annoyance, her eyes narrowed at him, ah there was his Sakura. She was decent now, but the clothes she wore were unusually big for her, he noticed the backpack still laying next to his sofa and realized that she probably just took one of his shirts. 

“Sorry, I had to take one of your old uniforms Kakashi” she confessed with a slight pink shade covering her cheeks as she sat near the table “As you know it was kind of urgent, but I'll help you doing the laundry to compensate! And for having me here too I guess, I don't intend to bother you that much” she fumbled with traces of panic from the situation from before. 

“Ma maa, you don't bother me Sakura-chan, I don't mind having you here” he gave her a happy eye crease while setting down their breakfast “So, any other changes besides the obvious? “ he pointed at her ears. 

She was caught with the spoon in midair as she crossed her arms with a twitch on her eyebrow “I scanned everything with my chakra and all seems normal, except for a few physical traits, ears, tail, and” her annoyed expression changed as she extended both her arms, her hands to his eye level, at the tip of each of her finger were a small pinkish pads “ I have jelly beans pads! “ she giggle way more happy than any person in her predicament should have. 

In a blink, he was holding her hands in his, tracing the lines and curves of its petite form.In perspective it was rather impulsive, but it came naturally at the moment. It was incredible how such small hands could turn mountains to dust and take people back from death, she was definitely something else. He pressed the new soft pads and smiled, now she was unbearably cute to top that. He must had spent a while looking at her hands because when he raised his eyes she was furiously blushing, her eyes wide as they could get, the black pupil wide as it engulfed the expanse of her eye. 

“Looks like you could give Pakkun a run for his money in the department of soft cute pads” He said in his normal aloof tone, when she had that look in her eyes he felt weird in an unsettling way,he took his hands back slowly, his eternal sleepy eyes focused on her with a small smile, he took his mug of tea as she sat there bewildered.

He basked in the joy of messing with her, seeing her twitch her fingers to move them, when he remembered he should report to Tsunade about her student regaining her body, or most parts of it at least. It felt kind of bittersweet letting her go just like that, she would probably could fend for herself now so keeping her here was pointless, but the Hokage must want to know about this. 

He stood up and walked to the door, he heard her grunt something, but was probably about how he ate all his food without revealing his face again. Getting her riled up by that never gets old. 

“Imma go tell Tsunade how's everything here, I won't take much”

“Alright, I'll clean this up and read a bit later” she claimed from the kitchen, her back turned on him. Her tail hiked up his borrowed shirt, letting a sneak peak of the expanse of her creamy legs almost all the way up to her butt. He swallowed hard. She half turned her head with a smile “Oh and bring dango if you can! You know where they sell my favorite”

Kakashi chuckled and promised he'll bring her her sweets and left. All the way through the Hokage tower he wondered how he let himself grow so domestic with her, yet not bothering to fight the feeling. Nothing had changed between them, they were just really close friends, nothing more, nothing less. Even if he just saw her naked, it was just a body, he had seen other women naked before. Yet none of them had him thinking that much about it… 

He was in such a good mood to bother with stairs and formalities so he just appeared in Tsunade’s window with a familiar “Yo”. The blonde ushered away the people in her office and all but pulled him inside. 

“Take you bring news about our feline issue?” she eyed him cautiously, but haven't found what she was looking for she sighed “If she still a cat then?”

Kakashi tilted his head to the side in confusion “Umm, no? She actually regained her human body this morning” he scratched his head to divert her attention to his reddening ears “Albeit, she still has cat ears, tail and pads on her fingers, I doubt anyone would find about it with a henge”

Tsunade brow was furrowed as she apparently tried to kill him with her scowl “Has she not showed any weird behavior since she regained her body?”

The silver haired jounin coughed uncomfortable “Well, she has this weird phases when she looks weirdly at me, and once acted like she's… ”he paused trying to find an appropriate word to avoid being knocked out by the woman. 

“Like she's about to raw you on the spot?”

Kakashi almost choked on air after hearing that, but remained his cool fairly well, yet the tell tale of red was still plain on his face “Ah, that's a way to put it” he smiled nervously “I stopped her though, she regained herself a moment after” maybe the clarification could spare his life from Tsunade’s rage.

To his surprise she just grunted and grabbed her bottle of sake, serving two small dishes “Shame, you should had done it”

“I'm sorry?”

“I said you should had let her Hatake, how dense can you be?!” the buxom blonde shouted at his direction as she downed her drink “Have you any idea why I ordered you to take care of her?”

Kakashi was at lost, he just stood there blinking, trying to digest what was just happening “I think I knew but I'm not so sure now… “

Tsunade groaned pinching the bridge of her nose, muttering some about emotionally constipated brats and blindness, to later fix him in the spot with the intensity of her glare. 

“Are you familiar with the term “heat”?”

Kakashi scoffed “Yeah, I'm not that stupid”

“You could had fooled me” she mocked refilling her glass with a flourish “Is a state of the reproductive system in most mammals when females show an increased sexual behavior, in order to find a mate”

He still looked like a deer caught in headlights, basking in this new information that made this assignment much more complicated, for lack of a better term “So… Sakura is in heat now?”

The blonde groaned again, rolling her eyes “ More or less but not quite right, that's the trick of this jutsu and why I told you you should keep her in sight all the time” she explained with exasperation clear in her voice, she stood up, facing the window before continuing “Her behavioral patterns will mix until the feral part is satiated, if not she would act more and more feline until she return to phase one and became a cat once again, and then who knows if it could be fixed at point” she finished with a grave tone. 

He was at loss of words, he understood why she didn't share that information with Naruto and Sasuke yesterday, but he felt overwhelmed knowing that the fate of his team mate depended on where did he satisfied her or not, with all the tangle of feelings that it implied. Tsunade saw him mid panic and continued. 

“As you see, I wouldn't let her roam around knowing that she's a hormonal disaster waiting to happen, that's why she needs to remain in closure, I won't having my precious student out in the street willing to give herself to the first male specimen she can get her claws on!” she steadied her temper and huffed looking at him “I know how this sounds, but I wouldn't entrust her to anyone else”

Kakashi coughed, his eyes fixed in a particular spot in the carpet “Maybe I'm not the best choice, I might have compromising feelings to take this… “ Tsunade just smirked. 

“That's exactly why I chose you, I know how you feel about her”

At that Kakashi gapped, being visible even with the mask on, doing a pretty good impression of a fish out of water “And you approve of it? …”

“The only man in the whole wide world I would entrust her without a second thought is my grandfather the Shodaime himself, but since he's not available you're the second best option out there” she grumbled with half annoyance to later give him a meaningful look “You're a good man Kakashi, a bit eccentric but you care a lot about her, that I can tell”

The silver haired ninja sighed, so much for being discreet he thought, yet he felt a little bit better knowing that someone who cared as much as Sakura as Tsunade did didn't saw him as bad for her “Even so, I think we are disregarding Sakura's feelings here, won't she be mad to be forced to have “feelings” for me in this state? After the justu is dispelled she's gonna feel awful to have all of this forced on her, I won't be hurting her like that”

He was dead serious but the blonde just gave him a look and threw her head back in a good laugh “For Sages sake, if she didn't liked this you would had known it the second you woke up this morning, I don't like to repeat myself but gods Hatake you are really dense” after that the woman wiped the tears of her face and gave him a huge teasing smirk “Cats don't do anything they won't like, she just might want to cuddle and be petted if her human mind reigns the beast, but I assure you, Sakura has some feelings for you, it may even be good that this thing fell upon you two, so now be thankful and go find it out while taking care of my student”

Flabbergasted, shocked, embarrassed where few adjectives to describe what he was feeling at that moment. Tsunade was literally telling him that Sakura had feelings for him, it was almost too good to be true. But just as the fifth Hokage just said, this was a gift, either way she was spending almost two weeks in his apartment, better make a good time out of it. The jounin wasted no time to reach out for the window, giving a poorly excuse as to feed some needy kitty and flew for his home. 

 

It took him little time to reach to his front door, he just passed through it when something caught his attention. One, the living room was empty, and two, the silence, deep and oppressive silence thar engulfed the atmosphere. In general silence is bliss, but this was different, it was the kind that hid something inside, waiting to be found. He took off his shoes without a sound and maneuvered quietly through the floor. She was not in the kitchen, nor in the bathroom. It only left one place left. 

His room was in the back of the apartment, far from the main spaces almost as a cave, so it shouldn't surprise him that a cat transformed Sakura would like to hid inside. He approached carefully, Tsunade’s said that she would be feral as the jutsu progressed so he didn't intend to scare a shinobi with razor claws now. He found his door half open and took a peek inside. 

The first thing he catched was the smell. Strong, but sweet, almost fruity and all Sakura, but the undertone of sex and hormones almost made him choke in the spot, the mix was calling him so bad that he suppressed a grunt. He took all his will to not jump ahead. It was time to face the worst, or best of it so he looked fully at her. 

Sakura was sprawled over his bed, still in the shirt she took from him that morning, face down and contrived in pleasure, her mouth alternating into being bit by her teeth of sneaking the pink tip of her tonge to wet her lips. Her body was recreating the same posture of this morning, her ass up in the air, her perfect toned legs apart, and now that he was at the other end, he could see her glistening pussy dripping all over his sheets as her hand played with the nub of nerves at her center, the other hand just as busy as it holded Icha Icha open for her to read. 

Kakashi bit his tongue to strangle any sound to come from him that he was sure he drew blood, he could not just interrupt her, she would be mad and mortified if she caught him, yet if he was being sincere, he just wanted to enjoy the view until she came all over his bed. Her sweet sweet moans and airy gasp filling the once dreadful silence in his ears and making him twitch in his pants. 

Her fingers and hips rocked together as she gasped softly into his pillow, the movements in such cadence to bring her almost to the edge to then falter aside and start again. His hand moved above his pants in sinc with her rhythm. Her face moved to snuff a moan into the pillow but in a particular move she lifted her face, eyes shut in pleasure, as her sinful voice rumbled with a shiver. 

“Ah! Kakashi more!” at that marvelous, sensual yet terrifying declaration the silver haired ninja stopped. Sakura was not only masturbating in his bed, reading erotica, she was thinking about him while doing so. 

“More Kakashi, I need more, please let me come over your cock, please! “ she mewled so quietly yet with such wanton that if he were not reading her luscious lips he would had not get it. Her eyes were glossed with lust as she focused reading Icha Icha, his presence still unnoticed. If he was not mistaken, she was on the chapter about rough sex. He made a mental note about it, that would be useful for later, but now his eyes returned to Sakura's hands. 

Her fingers plunged inside her mercilessly, and with the rock of her hips it was a perfect match to reach the point she needed , if her cries were anything to go by. Kakashi's mouth felt dry as he saw how her juices ran donw her tights, and how he imagined he would lick and nib the trail leaving marks as he passed. Gods he was never going to wash those sheets. 

Then the rhythm changed, Sakura moved her fingers, now tracing fast circles on her clit, in the drive of passion she let go of the book to pich one of her nipples above the shirt with just a matching pace “Fuck, I'm so close, I'm so close!” she chanted entailed in her own pleasure, Kakashi felt his countdown starting early just by hearing her voice, and his hand mimicked the movement of hers. 

“Yes! Yes! Cum in me Kakashi! Ah!” they were coming undone hearing her broken cry as she now laid on his bed like a lifeless doll. Kakashi reclining at the other side of the wall, breath labored and swallow, with the image of Sakura mid orgasm blazed in his mind forever as a small smirk made its way beneath his mask. 

He used the sunshin to get out of his apartment before Sakura woke up from her afterglow, sitting on the roff concealing his chakra signature as he made a decision. For now, he would let her regain herself as he fetched the sweets she asked earlier. It would not be comfortable walk around with sticky underwear, but he would use the time to think about the plans for the upcoming weeks with his lust filled kitten. 

About an hour later, he was again at the front of his door. Now he could hear movement inside, and his nose catched the smell of something delicious in the kitchen. He smiled to himself, knowing that she was waiting for him in such cute way, nor that waiting for him the other way had anything bad about it. 

“Tadaima” he called lazily as he removed his shoes, the last thing he expected was Sakura to jump at his chest in an impromptu hug, almost knocking out the air out of him. 

“Welcome home!” her eyes were bright and her hair was wet, obviously just out of the shower, even though, he wanted to smell the same musky sweet scent she had in his bed earlier, her face looked just as cute being all flushed by the previous heat of the water “Did you bring me dango?” ah that was the reason for the hug. 

“You hurt me Sakura-chan, I thought you just missed your old sensei” he feigned hurt as he scanned the room, Icha Icha was neatly folded by the coffee table, and a medical book deceptively laying on top of the couch. He magically made appear a steaming bag of dango in front of her face, which she promptly hugged while giggling to the kitchen. 

“A girl can miss her sensei and the delicious dango he was supposed to bring, and since you made here unscathed I just had to ask for the dango” she voiced as she placed the food on the table “Now come sit before it gets cold”

“Is this Team Sakura cooking or Normal Sakura cooking?” he asked cautiously, eyeing the fried vegetables and curry chicken. Sakura had some highly nutritional recipes for missioms, that tasted just like salted mudd, but he knew by ears dropping here and there that she also had some good skills in kitchen and not only in the emergency room.

She flicked her ears in annoyance but gave him a smug smile “Normal Sakura's cooking, but don't tell the other or I'll break your legs, I don't want them having me cook for the missions for eternity, it's enough having to heal your irresponsible asses all the time” her voice a amusing mix of fake anger and mirth “So? What did Tsunade said? ”

He starting saying how he got lost in the road of life but she cut him off with her glare “Ah, well, the thing is that the effects of the jutsu might take about 14 days more of less to dissipate, if Naruto and Sasuke doesn't convince Nekobaa sooner” she bit her lip at that, a nervous tic she had anytime she was deep in thought or nervous “Looks like we're trapped here until then”

He saw from the corner of his eye how her ears lowered and her tail flicked violently behind her, but her eyes were big and almost all back as she gazed at him “Then… what are we're going to do for two weeks?” she mumbled, sounding almost like a whisper, a moan. 

Kakashi could not hide the dark desire in his eyes as he replied “Don't worry, I'll figure out something, Sakura”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe this is my first time writing smut? Man what a trip.
> 
> This won't end here though, Sakura's gotta play cat and mouse with Kakashi at some point, and there raw smut. Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you really read all of this?? You deserve a cupcake my good friend reader. Yet all I have is a smut filled next chapter if that's okay with you.
> 
> Feel free to insult me in the comments if you like, or request anything, I'm not picky. Read you later if the fates are good


End file.
